fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Good Company (Alice version)
Later that night, music was playing at the forest animals' cottage. The Tulgey Wood creatures were all gathered around the window watching as the forest animals danced and yodeled. Alice was sitting on a miniature chair daintily and clapping her hands. Wilbur and Piglet danced around. Honest John played the bass. Panchito played the accordion, and Donald played the pipe organ. Honest John, Donald, Wilbur, Panchito, Pooh, and Piglet: Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay The music was terrible seeing that neither Honest John nor Panchito knew how to play the particular instruments they were playing. Honest John: Ho-la-la-ee-ay Panchito: Ho-la-la-ee-ay Pooh and Piglet: Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Wilbur came to stand in front of Alice and cleared his throat. Wilbur: I'd like to dance and tap my feet But they won't keep in rhythm You see, I washed them both today And I can't do nothing with 'em Honest John, Donald, Panchito, Pooh, and Piglet: Ho hum, the tune is dumb The words don't mean a thing Isn't this a silly song For anyone to sing? Wilbur tap danced while Piglet played the drums. He accidentally let loose several drumsticks that slipped through his hooves and the hit the drum. Wilbur and Pooh dragged Panchito into the middle of the room. Panchito began, "I. . ." But he giggled bashfully, making the other forest animals (except Donald, who was still playing the organ) laugh. "Oh, cielos!" Panchito stammered, while playing with his sombrero. That made the forest animals laugh even louder. "Well, get on with it!" Donald shouted impatiently, as he played a horrible note that got Panchito to sing his part. Panchito: I chased a polecat up a tree Way out upon a limb And when he got the best of me I got the worst of him The rooster's face turned beet red with embarrassment as the forest animals continued to sing. Honest John, Donald, Wilbur, Pooh, and Piglet: Ho hum, the tune is dumb The words don't mean a thing Isn't this a silly song For anyone to sing? Piglet played a cymbal and then placed it on his head like a Chinese hat and walked off sideways. Honest John, Donald, Wilbur, Panchito, Pooh, and Piglet: Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Wilbur began to yodel, and Alice decided to sing along. Wilbur: Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Jose began to yawn while holding a recorder. The flew near his mouth during the yawn and back far from it again. Jose saw this and started swatting at it. "Shoo! Go away!" Honest John, Donald, Wilbur, Panchito, Pooh, and Piglet: Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay Honest John dragged Alice to the dance floor. Alice danced around with Honest John, Panchito, and Pooh while Wilbur took over the bass. The fly decided that it had enough of Jose and landed on Piglet's ear. Piglet tried to swat it, but hit the cymbal instead. Piglet wanted to play the drums better, and the fly landed on top of the drums that Piglet needed to hit. Finally, the fly landed on Jose's beak again. He reached for something, anything to swat it with. Piglet handed him a cymbal. He brought the cymbal down hard. But the fly just flew off in time, and Jose only hit himself in the face and looked extremely disoriented. Alice danced with Honest John, Wilbur, and Panchito while Pooh played the guitar, and Donald was still playing the pipe organ. Even the Tulgey Wood creatures danced along while the forest animals cheered. Piglet climbed up on Pooh's head. "Be careful. Watch out," he sputtered, as he was about to sneeze. "Be-- Be care-- Watch it! Watch it! Watch--Watch-- Ah--" Piglet stopped Pooh from sneezing by holding his hoof under his nose. "Thanks, Piglet!" Pooh sighed. "You're welcome." Piglet said, as he put a long teal coat around Pooh and himself. The teddy bear and pig headed toward the dance floor. Piglet, with his tongue hanging out, smiled happily and snapped his hooves while Pooh walked and peeked through the coat. They headed towards Alice. Alice curtsied, and Piglet tried to bow, only to fall over, Pooh saved him by reaching up and grabbing his rear end. Then Alice danced with them. While Alice was dancing with Pooh and Piglet, Honest John played the guitar, and Panchito played the accordion. Mistakenly, Piglet played the drums. Now Honest John was playing the bass, Panchito was still playing the accordion, and Donald was still playing the organ. The happy forest animals cheered as Alice clapped in rhythm, Wilbur played the drums, Jose and Panchito clapped their hands, Honest John played the bass, Jose played the recorder, and Pooh danced with Stupid still on top. Unfortunately, the music abruptly ended as Pooh's nose felt an intense tickle. "Ah-ch--Ah-ch--Ah--Ah--Ah-ch--Ah-ch--Ah-ch--AAAAHHHH--" Alice covered her ears. Honest John, Donald, Wilbur, Jose, Panchito, and the Tulgey Wood creatures hid while Piglet tried to stop the sneeze frantically. Eventually, Piglet tried to stop the sneeze by putting his finger under his own snout. Of course, that didn't work. "Ah-CHOOOOO!!!!" Pooh sneezed loudly, sending Piglet sailing through the air. The coat came down around Pooh, and he smiled cutely. Honest John, Wilbur, Jose, and Panchito laughed out loud ad they and the Tulgey Wood creatures came out of hiding. Alice sat down, laughing. Piglet was stuck up on a rafter, and Honest John, Wilbur, Jose, and Panchito laughed harder. Piglet slid down a decorative beam. Honest John, Wilbur, Jose, and Panchito laughed at Pooh again, and Piglet joined in. Alice calmed down, stopped laughing, and happily said, "That was fun." "Now you do something," Wilbur said, pointing to the blonde-haired girl. "Well, what shall I do?" Alice asked the forest animals. "Tell us a story." pleaded Jose. "Yes, tell us a story," Honest John, Wilbur, Panchito, Pooh, and Piglet echoed in unison. "A true story." added Wilbur. "Un cuento con amor!" added Panchito. "Really lovely!" added Piglet. Alice thought for a moment, but she had an idea. She wanted to tell Honest John, Donald, Wilbur, Jose, Panchito, Pooh, and Piglet a story of herself. "Well,... Once upon a time, there was a princess." "Was the princess you?" Honest John asked hopefully, as he pointed to her. Alice nodded as she continued, "And she fell in love." "Was is hard to do?" Pooh asked, while sobbing. Alice smiled and shook her head, "Oh, it was very easy," she said rather truthfully. "Anyone could see that the Prince was charming. The only one for me." "Was he strong and handsome?" Honest John asked. "Was he big and tall?" Pooh asked, while smiling. With a far away look in her eyes, Alice replied, "There's nobody like him, anywhere at all." "Did he say he loved you?" asked Panchito. "Did he steal a kiss?" asked Wilbur. "He was so romantic, I could not resist!" Alice smiled. Then she walked over to a small piano. "I got practice now, boys." And she sat down on the bench and began playing the piano. She was interrupted by a couple of wrong notes. She stopped playing and turned her head to see Donald pawing at the piano. "Oh, you wanna practice, too!" she giggled. And with that, she carried on playing the piano and began to sing while turning some pages in a songbook. Alice: You and me together we'll be Forever, you'll see We, too, can be good company You and me Yes, together we, too The forest animals all sat on the floor by the fireplace and listened to her sing, except for Donald, who was hiding behind the piano. "Ha! Mush!" he muttered. Alice: Together, that's you Forever with me We'll always be good company You and me Yes, together we'll be The forest animals found the sound so powerful that they all (except Donald) started to get sleepy-eyed. Alice: You and me together we'll be Forever, you'll see We, too, can be good company You and me Yes, together we, too Together, that's you Forever with me We'll always be good company You and me Yes, together we'll be Later on, it was time for the forest animals to put on pajamas. Honest John was now wearing a blue undershirt and green boxer shorts. Wilbur was now wearing an extra large aqua nightshirt. Donald was wearing a light blue T-shirt and matching pants. Jose was wearing a yellow T-shirt and matching pants. Panchito was now wearing a red long-sleeved pajama top and matching pants. Pooh was wearing a lavender nightshirt and a matching nightcap. Piglet was wearing light yellow footy pajamas. After all the forest animals got their pajamas on, Alice finished the last part of her song. The mini hammers snuggled. Jose yawned and smacked his lips because he knew now that it would be time for the forest animals to go to bed before too long. Alice: You and me together we'll be Forever, you'll see We'll always be good company You and me Just wait and see After Alice finished her song, Honest John, Wilbur, Jose, Panchito, Pooh, and Piglet sighed in a lovesick way, and suddenly, the cuckoo clock went off. The clock said, "10:00 PM." Alice stopped singing and playing the piano. Then she got up from the piano as she looked at the clock. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, "It's past bedtime." She gently shoved the forest animals up the stairs. "Go right upstairs ta bed." They all started up the stair with Piglet in the lead. Honest John grabbed Piglet's pajamas and said, "Wait! Hold on, boys." He shoved Piglet back, and the pig hit the wall with his head. He stood up, rubbing it. "Oh! My head!" he groaned. "The princess will sleep in our beds upstairs." Smart Honest John told Wilbur, Jose, Panchito, Pooh, and Piglet. "But, where will you sleep?" asked Alice. Honest John smiled warmly. "Oh, we'll be quite comfortable down here in a...in a..." "In a pig's eye!" Donald finished the sentence. "In a pig's eye? A sty." Honest John said, confused. Then he snapped out of what Donald said and faced Alice again. "No! No! I mean, we'll be comfortable. Won't we, boys?" The forest animals (except Donald) answered, "Oh, yes! Mighty comfortable." Piglet spotted a giant pillow (with a red pillowcase over it, golden buttons, and golden draw tassels on each end) on a bench. "Now, don't you worry about us. We'll be alright, Alice." Honest John told the blonde-haired girl. "Go right on up now." Piglet laid down on the bench, cuddled up with the pillow. "Well..." Alice says skeptically, "if you insist. Good night." She head on upstairs. "Good night, Princess." Honest John, Wilbur, Jose, Panchito, and Pooh said in unison. Alice reached the top of the. "You're sure you'll be comfortable?" she asked. "Oh yes, very comfortable." all five forest animals said. "Well," said Alice. "Pleasant dreams." "Pleasant dreams." Honest John, Wilbur, Jose, Panchito, and Pooh all said. And Alice went into the forest animals' bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, all the forest animals rushed to the pillow. Piglet tried to hold on, but they grabbed it and pulled it in several directions at once. "Let go!" Pooh yelled. Out of the seven of them, the only ones who were not pulling on the pillow were Honest John and Piglet. Honest John tried to calm them down, unsuccessfully, by saying, "Now, boys. Don't get excited. Remember, share and share alike." But Donald, Wilbur, Jose, Panchito, and Pooh did not listen, and the pillow was being stretched to its limits. "Look out!" gasped Jose. "It's gonna rip!" added Panchito. And that's what happened! The pillow ripped, and feathers, Donald, Wilbur, Jose, Panchito, and Pooh went flying across the room. Piglet grabbed a feather and uses it as a pillow, and he soon fell asleep. In the forest animals' bedroom, Alice had put on her light blue T-shirt and matching pants. Now she was kneeling beside Jose's bed, praying. "God bless the animals that live in the Tulgey Wood. And god bless all the seven little forest animals who have been so kind to me: Honest John, Donald, Wilbur, Jose, Panchito, Pooh, and Piglet. And may my dreams come true. Amen," She finished her prayer and prepared to go to bed, but she remembered one more thing. "Oh yes, and please make Donald like me." Downstairs, the forest animals have used various spaces to sleep in. Donald was laying in the cauldron. "Hmph, girls!" he scoffed and tried to settle down, but there was something under him. He pulled out a spoon. "A fine kettle of fish!" He spat on the dimming fire, and it glowed brighter. Snores from Panchito, Wilbur, Honest John, Pooh, Piglet, and Jose were heard coming from around the room. Donald, who was still awake, looked over at Panchito, asleep in a drawer and then up at Wilbur, who was curled up in a cupboard. Honest John was curled up in the sink where water dripped in his mouth and made him gargle. Pooh was sleeping on the bench, using Piglet's rear end as a pillow. Piglet had a strange dream and began whimpering like a dog and shaking. Pooh sat up and poked him with his elbow. After a while, Pooh calmed down, and Piglet fluffed up his rear end and laid back down. Jose was asleep on the floor near log pile while curled up in a yellow sleeping bag with a medium-sized pillow (with a light yellow pillowcase over it), and the fly landed on his beak. He flicked it away with one hand and then went back to sleep. Eventually, the fly landed on his beak again and fell asleep, as well. They all fell fast asleep for the rest of the night. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs